The Listian Mother Chronicle
by Queen Serenity
Summary: A listian wishes her mothers away. Boy, J is in for some fuuuun.
1. But I Thought It Was A Sock

**Title: The Listian Mother Chronicle**

**Fandom: Labyrinth**

**Stars: Jareth, Fate, and Henrietta**

**Summary: A Listian wishes her mother away. Boy, J is in for some fuuuun.**

**Disclaimer: Recognizable ones don't belong to me. Henrietta doesn't belong to**

**me, 'cause she's my mother. Fate belongs to me, because she frickin' IS me.**

**Author's Note (READ): A Listian is a Labyrinth fan on e-mail lists, for those who don't know. **

_**Title: The Listian Mother Chronicle**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Labyrinth**_

_**Chapter: One – But I Thought It Was a Sock!**_

Jareth was sitting on his throne when a red-headed, green-eyed woman who looked to be in her late fourties dropped down in the middle of the floor of the throne room. He looked at the woman, rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Great, just what I need. Well, she can't be as bad as Fate says. That be would be quite impossible." He cleared his throat. "Welcome to my castle, Henrietta."  
Henrietta got to her feet slowly, eyes surveying the room. They fell on Jareth and narrowed. Walking to him, Henrietta pulled her fist back and punched him with everything she had.  
Jareth reeled back, holding his bloodied nose. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"  
Henrietta cursed and shook her now-sore hand. "Damn. I guess you ARE real. But is THIS?!" She proceeded to deliver a swift kick to the... ahem... well... package.  
Jareth let out a very un-kingly wail as he held himself. "W-, why?" His voice came out as barely a squeak.  
"I thought it was a sock!"  
Jareth was indignant. "Well, it's NOT!" He finally composed himself.

Henrietta rolled her eyes. "This has gotta be a dream. Labyrinth is just a stupid movie that my daughter's obsessed with and you're just an ugly fictional character with bad teeth!"

At this, Jareth looked angry for a moment before his trademark smirk came over his face. "No, you're wide awake. Let's just say that Jim Henson owed me a favor."

"What in Hell am I doing here?!"

"Your daughter, Lady Fate, wished you away."

"What kind of dumb name is that? I don't have a daughter with that name."

"You know her as Molly, I know her as Fate."

Henrietta's brow furrowed. "You know her as – WAIT JUST ONE SECOND! How the fuck do you know my daughter?! My 16-year-old daughter, I should say!"

Jareth smiled mischievously. "I sincerely hope you don't expect me to answer that..."

"YOU'D BETTER ANSWER ME, YOU LITTLE-"  
Jareth interrupted her here, a smirk on his face. "Let's just say I know exactly what her room looks like..."  
Henrietta's face was turning an odd shade of red-violet with rage. Slowly, she began to advance towards Jareth. At this, Jareth smirked again before speaking. "I have some business which I must attend to. I will return later." He tossed a few crystals onto a rug on the floor. "If you need anything, you need simply to think of it while rubbing one of my balls."  
Henrietta's jaw dropped, a blush replacing the angry look. Jareth rolled his eyes. "So _that's_ where she gets it. I was talking about the CRYSTAL balls!" He gestured at them, then disappeared, spraying Henrietta with glitter."  
Henrietta composed herself while muttering, "He's gotta be gay". She made a digusted face, looking around in disdain.


	2. I Just Cleaned Up A Little

_**Title: The Listian Mother Chronicle**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Labyrinth**_

_**Chapter: Two – I Just Cleaned Up a Bit**_

9 Hours Later…

Jareth appeared in his throne room. His jaw dropped as a goblin ran, screaming, to hide behind his leg.

"Please, yer highness, save me! She's trying to... clean me!"

Jareth looked around the throne room, unable to believe the sight which met his eyes. All around the throne room were little, neatly groomed female goblins, wearing dresses, cleaning. The males were all huddled in a corner, trmbling with fear. As Jareth watched, Henrietta, now weaing rubber gloves, grabbed the goblin behind him and unceremoniously dumped it in a washing tub.

Scrubbing the goblin, Henrietta cooed to it, "There, there...That's not so bad, is it?"

The goblin screamed.

Henrietta caught sight of Jareth just then and, at her gesture, two of the female goblins took over scrubbing the wailing male. She started yelling at Jareth. "Where the Hell have you been?! I had to handle these... things" she gestured at the goblins, "all by myself. AND clean this pigsty!"

Jareth gained back his voice. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, WOMAN?!"

"I just cleaned up a bit."

Jareth promptly disappeared, covering everything with glitter.

Henrietta sighed. "Great. Now I'll have to sweep again."


	3. NOOOOO! I DON't WANT HER BACK!

_**Title: The Listian Mother Chronicle**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Labyrinth**_

_**Chapter: Three – NOOO, I DON'T WANT HER BACK!**_

A girl was sitting at her computer, working on her novel and enjoying the silence which she so rarely got. She was wearing snug black jeans, a blue blouse, and an open black vest. Her hair is loose copper-color curls which trailed down to the center of her back. Her pale face is speckled with freckles and her eyes, which sometimes changed hues, were blue at the moment. This was Lady Fate.

A disgruntled-looking goblin king appeared behind her. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No, not really." she turned to face him.

Jareth was, for once, pleading. "Please, come retrieve her!"

Fate smirked. "What's said is said".

"But...I'm sure you didn't mean it!"

"Oh really?" Fate got up and put her hands on her hips, true Jareth-style. "Jareth, go back to your castle and deal with your goblins and my mother. Forget about me getting her." Her smirk grew. "You can just forget about me going through the Labyrinth..."

"You're right."

Fate's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

"I'm taking you right to her!" He moved towards Fate, who started wailing "NOOOO, I DON'T WANT HER BACK! YOU BASTARD, THIS ISN'T HOW IT GOES!"

They both disappeared, spraying Fate's beloved computer with glitter.


	4. WHY CAN'T YA JUST KEEP HER?

_**Title: The Listian Mother Chronicle**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Labyrinth**_

_**Chapter: Four – Why Can't Ya Just Keep Her?!**_

Fate and Jareth reappeared in the throne room, Fate still wailing.

Henrietta started yelling as soon as she laid eyes on her daughter. "Molly, you are going to be in so much trouble for this. You're grounded until you're eighteen, I'm gonna work you cleaning my house until you drop, I'm gonna make you regret ever hearing of this stupid movie!"

Fate hid behind Jareth. "J, why can't ya just keep her?!"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her and gestured at the room and the goblins. Upon seeing them, Fate burst out laughing. "OH MY GODDESS! Mom, you cleaned the GOBLINS! Oh, this is too much!"

Jareth spoke. "It's time for you to take her home, Fate."

Fate's eyes widened and she backed away from him, accidentally bumping into her mother. "J, if you do this, I swear you will regret it, because you'll find me right back here sticking my foot up your a-" She was cut off as she and Henrietta disappeared.

Jareth sat back down on his throne, rubbing his temples. "Bloody hell, what a day..." He looked around again, seeing his goblins, and shuddered before disappearing.


End file.
